A Change in Position
by Random Ass Shit
Summary: Why the Decepticon soldiers are so loyal. Second Chapter for the Autobots.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change in Position**

**I have no idea how this sick little story managed to worm its way into my head. But I'm bored, so here we go! **

**Transformers Animated**

**Soundwave/Megatron/Shockwave**

The Decepticon base was quiet. The halls were empty, the rooms devoid of bots. Except for one. One at the end of the hall. The door was ajar; the little light is the base barely illuminating what was occurring in the room. Although the moans emanating from the room could give you an idea. In the room was a berth. On the berth were some bots that you would've never expected to be on the same berth. Especially in this order.

Turns out that Megatron is a valve mech. That's why he's practically folded in half, currently being double penetrated by his SIC and TIC. He's holding his legs back, allowing the two mechs to push in deeper. He clenches his valve around the thrusting spikes, trying to get them to go harder. They oblige, putting their whole weight into every thrust. Megatron just moans, and tries to buck up against them. Sound wave is under him, holding him stationary, unable to move. Shockwave is above the Decepticon leader, kissing him deeply. If any possible, the silver mech opens his legs wider. He nearly screams as Soundwave pulls his legs back even further, changing the angle. Megatron can do nothing but take the rough fragging. He enjoys it though. His soldiers work hard. They deserve it.

He is suddenly flipped over, now facing Soundwave. He quickly pushes the TIC's spike back into his oh-so-empty valve, desperate to overload. His spike is held by Shockwave, not letting him reach release. He whines in frustration, and accidently bucks. He mewls when Soundwave's spike is moved, striking his sweetspot. Pushed down by a domineering Shockwave, Megatron occupies himself by licking Soundwave's chassis. Shockwave pushes in as deep as he can, Soundwave moving with him. They overload in their commanders valve.

They pull out, observing the transfluid and lubricant dripping out of the stretched valve. They lean in, and lick away the mess. The valve quivers, and cleches around their glossae. All traces of the liquid gone, they rise up, each kiss their leader tenderly, and curl up together on the berth, ready for a long recharge cycle.

If you want to know why Decepticons are so loyal (minus Starscream), this is why.

**Geez, what the hell is wrong with me. i chose Animated cuz i think he looks more uke ish. Feel free to tell im crazy or just comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change in Position part 2 Autobots**

**I'm glad you people liked it! So here's the other one! Tell me if you want more!**

The Ark was quiet. For once. Usually there was some sort of chaos, but  
>not tonight. The halls were empty, the Rec Room bare. Most other bots<br>were asleep, cuddling with their mates, sleep talking into a pillow  
>(Bluestreak) or cuddling with a gigantic Teddy bear (Jazz) but in the<br>front of the ship, near the Op Center, there was a light on. In  
>Optimus's room.<p>

A loud whimper could be heard from in the room. On the wide berth, was  
>Optimus. he was currently surrounded by the Twins and Ironhide.<br>Despite his size, he can, well, take it like a mech. his valve was  
>being invaded by a huge spike, the said owner of that spike thrusting<br>as hard as he can, whispering naughty things into his leaders audio in  
>a Western drawl.<p>

he couldn't help but blush as he heard those words, but was unable to  
>reply due to the thick yellow spike in his mouth. he felt the cables<br>in his throat expand, trying to accommodate the spike. he moaned as he  
>felt another spike enter him, this time in his aft port. Being fragged<br>in all three holes made him nearly blackout from the pleasure.

He thrusted back against the two red mechs behind him, desperate for  
>the two spikes to go deeper. He whined loudly, causing the spike in<br>his mouth to thrust harder. Golden servos stroked his faceplates,  
>encouraging him to open his mouth wider. he obliged, and deep throated<br>the spike. his helm was held in that position, Optimus whimpering and  
>moaning around the spike. The golden mech groaned, and came in his<br>leader's mouth. Optimus struggled to swallow it all, but some  
>transfluid dribbled down his chin.<p>

He was suddenly flipped onto his back, his legs spread wide. He moaned  
>and mewed as his valve and aft was invaded once more. He lifted his<br>arms to bring the golden Twin down for a passionate kiss. The twin's  
>glossa drove into his mouth, exploring and tasting every part of it.<br>The beautiful sounds the Autobot leader made were muffled by a large  
>glossa.<p>

The others soon came to a close, and overloaded deeply into their  
>leader. Optimus mewed softly as he felt transfluid and lubricant drip<br>out, over his legs and aft. Boneless, the other three pulled their  
>leader into the center of the berth, curling together in a peaceful<br>recharge.

And THAT is how you relieve stress.

**Hmm. Fragging equals less stress. That could work…PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
